The invention relates to a method of cleaning metal components for cathode ray tubes.
Such components, for example, shadow masks, mask frames, and inner cones for color display tubes, are conventionally degreased by washing with halogenated hydrocarbons. These degreasing agents pollute the environment. Moreover the possibility exists that chlorine-and carbon-containing residues remain on the components.